Cloaked Girl
by Kinkarei
Summary: Rating might go up.Storys way better then it sounds. A strange cloaked girl ancounters Kai 1 night at the dojo and then the world champion ships come up and the Bladebreakers end up sharing rooms with a new team in the championship. Who are they?
1. Meet Up

Hi every1 I'm so sorry I haven't up dated my other fics yet I have some chappies but they wont load on to the site so I'm hoping this 1 will.

Super special thanks to my favorite guy friend Mark for editing this for me! ;)

Sorry for all the unknown identity things in this I just wrote it that way to get it into the mood of the setting.

It's my first Beyblade fic so hope u enjoy it!

All the blade breakers were sound asleep. Except Kai who was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and one leg pulled up to his chest.

He had this strange feeling that something was going to happen.

XX

A black-cloaked figure jumped over the wall of the dojo that the Bladebreakers were sleeping in and started towards the wooden framed doors.

They slid it open and walked in, as silent as they could they started walking down the hall not making any noise at all, as if they weren't even there.

They got as far as the end of the hall but then heard someone walking towards where they were.

XX

Kai could sense that someone had just gotten inside of the dojo somehow and was headed for the dojo itself. He got up and walked to the door of the room silently and slid the door open and started to walk down the hall he thought led to the door he had sensed the intruder entering.

XX

They jumped up onto the sealing rafters and hid in the shadows hoping that the person walking around the halls wouldn't see them.

When the person, whom our stranger noticed to be a male, was only a few feet away from under the stranger in the rafters, the person stopped and looked around and suddenly stopped when he heard the rustle of cloth above him and looked up to see someone in a black cloak hiding in the shadows of the rafters.

The stranger's mouth opened a little when they saw who was standing under them and looking straight at them, (KK: ok so "the person" is Kai and "the stranger" is…he he I'm not going to tell u yet!) he was the one person the stranger had hoped not to encounter but new they would. He was the most gorgeous guy they had ever seen but would never admit it to anyone.

"Who are you?" he said in his icy monotone voice with a scowl on his face.

The stranger just jumped down from the rafters and said nothing. They hadn't wanted to do this but they had drawn straws and the stranger had lost (KK: this must be getting annoying with the stranger and no names thing going on so forgive me).

She had to get into the dojo and get some beyblade parts for upgrades, the only way they could get them was by taking them but when they got the money they were going to give them back in fear of getting caught steeling the parts.

"I said who are you?" Kai still had a scowl on his face and his icy monotone voice.

"It's none of your concern. All I want is some parts for my blade." The stranger was standing so that Kai couldn't see they're face under the cloaks hood.

"Tell me who you are." He wasn't going to budge until this person told him they're name.

"You're not going to let me pass. Are you? Well I don't want to turn this into a fight." They took a few steps forward so they were now in the right spot for the moonlight outside to wash over them like a shimmering waterfall.

Kai could now tell it was a girl he was talking to by the way the moons light hit her, you could see the curves of her breasts and the rest of her body making it obvious that this intruder was a female.

"You still haven't told me your name." He was in a slight trance by her body even though the cloak she was wearing covered it. She sighed lightly.

"You're a hard one to get past aren't you now. Well if you're so interested in my name, it is Keari." (KK: it said like this key-are-ie).

Keari parted her cloak and her hands came out holding a read, yellow and orange beyblade.

"How about we settle this your way fire boy? Oh, and you should know that your not the only one who's' element is fire." She had a small smirk on her face but her smirk was the only thing u could see on her face.

Kai pulled out his blade and launcher.

"Fine with me, if that's the way you want it." He smirked too; he thought ' This is going to be easy.' She looked to the side out the open door

"Why don't we take this outside?" Keari jumped up and over Kai and ran surprisingly fast down the corridor and around the corner. Kai growled under his breath as she ran around the corner.

"Where does she think she's going?" he turned and ran after her.

He got around the second corner just in time to see Keari run outside in to the center courtyard where their practice dish was.

Kai got to the door and jumped off the steps and looked around to find the girl but he couldn't see her 'It's like she just disappeared.'

Suddenly something flew past Kai's face and…actually cut him across his cheek. He heard a small giggle come from somewhere in the courtyard then Keari came down and landed perfectly in front of Kai.

"What took you so long to get here? No matter, lets get this started and settled." She ran backwards a few steps and then flipped in the air landing on the other side of the dish. She took a stance the looked suspiciously like a martial artist stance, and took out her blade and flame patterned launcher.

Kai stepped up to the dish and pulled out his blade and took his stance as well.

"If I win this u take off that cloak and tell me why you're here. And if I loose then ill let u go and I will forget this happened." he said.

"Fine with me as long as I get to add a little something to a part of this deal." she said as a big grin spread across her face. He raised an eyebrow.

"What would it be that you want to add?"

"If you loose I get to have my pick of your beyblade pieces for my team." Kai's eyes widened slightly in surprise. (K: hey! That rhymed!)

"Why would you want pieces of our blades? They're custom made to fit our blades only."

"Hmm…I'll leave your imagination at work on that one." she still had that big beautiful grin on her face.

"Fine, but your not going to win anyway." now Kai was the one with the grin, well more like a smirk.

"Just watch how you treat me now cause you might regret it when we finally get this started."

"Yeah why don't we get this started now."

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"


	2. Fight

Omg I can't believe that this chapter came out this fast! And sorry for the unlike Kai-ness!

Super special thanks to my favorite guy friend Mark for helping me edit this! ;)

The two blades were launched into the dish and hit hard making sparks fly.

"Ow, that really hurt." Keari said with sarcasm all through her voice. Kai growled under his breath.

"That might not have hurt but this will! Dranzer attack!" Kai pointed towards Keari's blade. Keari faked a yawn and patted her mouth.

"Dodge and attack," she said sounding bored, but then a big smile showed upon her face.

"I know how we can make this a little more exciting, and not just see who's' the better blader but the better fighter too." Saying that she flipped over the dish and landed in front of Kai.

"So you up for it?" she was standing there smirking but Kai was annoyed that he hadn't seen her face yet.

"I won't hit a girl." (KK: How very gentlemanly…and yet so unlike Kai) he thought for a second 'If I get her down I could get rid of that hood she wears.'

"On second thought, I'll take your little challenge." With that said he swung his fist at her and his blade did the same (KK: blades don't have hands or feet but you get what I mean) Keari doudged the punch easily and her blade did too.

What ever they did their blades did too.

Keari kicked out towards Kai's gut he just jumped back out of her reach and charged at her with his fist ready to punch her. She was ready for the punch but not what happened.

At the last moment Kai straitened and kicked her in the stomach, knocking out her wind.

Keari stumbled back and caught her breath just in time to dodge another one of Kai's famous left hooks.

She back flipped and for a brief moment Kai saw her beautiful cat-like golden eyes. But then they were gone.

"Hn. I guess I'll have to lift my fighting up a notch." He jumped up and hit Keari Square in the stomach.

She staggered backwards but kept herself from falling. She was wincing in pain from the blow. Her stomach was already weak from getting the wind knocked out of her.

Kai was getting tired now and needed to end this fast, with one blow.

He charged forward and Keari couldn't move fast enough in her state but was able to move herself so that Kai didn't land his attack. Instead crashed into jer and they both slid back ten whole feet on the ground leaving something almost like a shallow crater in their path.

Kai lifted his head and shook it feeling a sharp pain go through his head. He suddenly felt dizzy.

He put his hand down and felt cloth. He had accidentally grabbed Keari's breast. (KK: Unlike Kai on so many levels!)

He closed his eyes and took his hand away, expecting a slap or something. Then he noticed that Keari was out cold.

Bu that stubborn cloak was still covering her face. He reached down and turned her face so it was turned up to him and then he took off the hood.

His mouth hung open slightly when he saw her.

She had long strait blonde hair with some red highlights, nicely tanned skin, full lips with a light gloss, and a beyond beautiful complexion.

Keari was the most beautiful and stunning girl Kai had ever seen even if he would never admit it.

Keari started to stir and moaned the she noticed that someone had their hand gently around her chin, her hood was gone and probably the same person that had their hand around her chin was sitting on her hips pinning her to the ground.

She opened her golden eyes and started blushing like mad when she saw that Kai was the one sitting on her and that his mouth was hanging open slightly while he was staring at her.

Kai didn't notice she was blushing until Keari said something and he snapped out of his trance.

"Umm Kai?" Keari said sheepishly

"Yeah?" he looked into her eyes and nearly got lost in them.

"Umm would you mind getting up off me? Your sitting on my hips." She was still blushing like mad.

Kai looked down and finally saw their sitting arrangements and he tried to hold back the blush that was creeping up his body to his face. (KK: that's something Kai would never do…BLUSH!)

The two got up and walked to the dish to see who won the beybattle.

They were shocked to see that it was a tie.

"So…it's a tie…what do we do about our bets then?" she looked over to Kai who was staring at his blade confused.

"I think this means we have to keep all of them." He was still staring at his blade with his brow furrowed.

"Sounds fine with me. I'll be back then." Keari turned and was about to jump over the dojo wall.

"Wait what about the other part of your side of the deal?"

"I'm tired right now and I know you are to. So I'll see you later." She turned her attention back to wall.

"Fine. You had better come back though, or I'll come looking for you."

'Since when do I care if she comes back!'

"Don't worry Kai I have a good reason to come back." She was turned away from him so he didn't so her smirk the way she did.

"What do you mean by that?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That's another one I'll leave your imagination to." Keari jumped up onto the edge of the wall and turned to look at Kai who was looking at her too.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30 at the front door to this place to talk to you again. I'll knock 5 times. Shhhhhhh, don't tell anyone I was here k?" Keari turned away from Kai and jumped onto the ground on the other side of the wall and ran off.

'I'll see you then.' Kai walked back into the dojo and to his room.

He fell asleep thinking of the next night.

I thought I should answer this review on here

Pishcules: Hey thanks for reviewing and to answer your question you'll find out next chapter witch I'm going to write tonight.

I hope u liked it! And please review!


	3. The Five Elements

Hay everyone! I hope you enjoy this chappie its really short I'm sorry but it's only to introduce Keari's team and teammates

XoXoX

Keari walked up the front stairs of a big mansion like house and rang the doorbell. A girl around six feet tall with long purple hair tied up in two messy buns and bluish purple eyes, answered the door.

Keari smiled at the girl.

"Hey guys, Keari's back!" the girl yelled into the house.

Three girls and two boys came running from all different parts of the house to the door. Keari sweatdroped.

"Hi everybody how did it go without me?" Keari asked

"How'd it go here! How'd it go with you! Did you get some parts?" asked a girl about six feet tall with midnight blue hair to her waist and aqua blue eyes (like Tala's). Her name was Nicolle but everyone called her Nique (it's said ne-kay). The girl that answered the door was Alana.

(KK: these are the introductions so if it's boring just be patient)

The two other girls were Maleka and Yuna.

Maleka was about six foot two with light green hair and bright green eyes.

Yuna was almost six feet tall with red hair (like Johnny's) to her but in the same stile as Rei's hair is and redish cat-like eyes. She was Keari's younger sister and the two weren't the closest but still close.

As for the Boys, they were Mark and Dameon.

Mark was six foot seven he had light brown hair in the same stile as Brooklyn's with eyes that seemed to change color depending on his mood.

Dameon was six foot five, he had blonde hair to his shoulders and bright blue eyes that matched his personality.

They were all part of a beyblading team they liked to call The Five Elements.

Five of them were on the part of the team that actually faught. Keari was the leader and her element was Fire. Nique's element was Water. Maleka's was Earth. Dameon's element was Wind. Mark's element was Steel.

Yuna and Alana had blades to but they left the fighting to the others and stuck to upgrading, researching and finding things out about their aponents for the team.

"Did you get the parts, or what?" asked Yuna.

"I'm really sorry guys but I couldn't get any they were being guarded." Keari was lying of course but she couldn't tell them what really happened or let them find out.

She had been associating with the enemy and she didn't want to lye to them because they were her best friends and teammates.

All of them moaned loudly and slouched where they were standing.

"Well come in. Want some hot chocolate? Oh, and take off that cloak already." Said Nique in a bitter sweet tone.

"Sure I'd love some hot chocolate right about now." Keari shivered.

"One hot chocolate coming right up!" Nique turned and ran into the kitchen. It was Marks turn to speak.

"So, Keari, why didn't you get any parts?"

Darn that Mark. He had been Keari's friend since they were baby's for gods sake and he knew when she was lying or something was up.

"I told you that were guarded and I couldn't get past." She said and pushed past Mark.

The group went to their rooms they were all pretty tired.

Keari opened her bedroom door walked over to her dresser with a picture on it.

The picture was of an eight year old boy with slate colored hair and an eight year old girl with long blonde hair.

A small sad smile appeared on Keari's face.

"You saw my face Kai…. But you still don't remember me." A single tear fell down her cheek before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

XoXoX

One again I'm sorry that it's so freaking short but it's to introduce the team. And what strange past dose Keari have with Kai? Umm…truthfully I don't even know yet heh heh ; well I might have the second chappie up later tonight so hope u liked it!

Omg! I almost forgot! I need 2 OC's for Mark and Dameon so give me this info.

Name:

Age:

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothes:

Personality:

And anything else that I might have forgotten to put on there Oh and I'm not making them gay ok!


End file.
